digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Patamon Adventure
This is about a patamon from the digital world who is not T.k.s partner and shows how he came to be Seraphimon, a celestial angel one day who will be the keeper of 2 of the 10 legendary spirits created by the ancient warriors who end up defeating Lucemon and trap him in the dark area. The beginning It all starts when Elecmon (who is still at primary village)is quite lonely as there havent been any new digimon being born due to war and hes about to go to bed when he notices a round ball inside of a blanket with a letter on top simply saying "please look after him Elecmon, i cant so please. Yours sincerely, Lilamon". Elecmon looked under the blanket and noticed a stripy egg. He did look after it and after about a week, there was a crack down the side of the egg and the next day the crack got to big that the egg flashed right in front of his face and the next thing he knew, he noticed a poyomon was looking at him and so he looked back at him as if he had met a friend. That is where the story begins. The start to digivolution 1 week later and Poyomon was enjoying Elecmon so much that Elecmon decided to leave Primary village in the care of his best friend, Onyxmon. They boarded the next trailmon to File island and on the way, Poyomon had a sandwich which Elecmon brought and suddenly there was a bright light inside the trailmon then suddenly Poyomon turned unusually white. Meanwhile, a Bakemon was making a robbery when there was a deal with about 5000 Digi$ being loaded on. The unusually white poyomon suddenly opened his jaws and bit it and Bakemon fell out of the trailmon. When they got to File island they decided to go to the main city, Gigabyte (GB). They bought a nice house and suddenly, Elecmon felt ill and collapsed onto the floor. Poyomon called a digiambulance and went to the hospital. Elecmon looked in the mirror and saw someone he never knew he would ever see. He had light skin and red clothes on. He had activated Slide Evolution. Then he noticed the light on poyomon had disappeared and there was a digivice in front of it. He picked it up and it said that poyomon had digivolved to Tokomon. They then went home and went to bed. Then they met the digidestined... Elecmon became a guard working for BlackGatomon because she became Queen of File Island after Devimon was killed. BlackGatomon was different, whilst Devimon hated more for the main digimon that ruled File island with him, BlackGatomon hated the normal digimon more. When he found out, he decided becoming a guard would help him not to get killed but had to hide Tokomon from her when she came for inspection. It worked and when Elecmon was training, Tokomon would be loading the data of rookies. One day, they were going into the countryside to have a picnic when they noticed a small fight between a Gabumon and an Agumon X. Agumon was trying to invade a small village and Gabumon was its strongest digimon and it was a long fight, which eventually ended up with Agumon X being deleted and before being deleted, Gabumon finds out that the only reason Agumon X fought him was that he needed some foodand noticed the village with massive bowls of fruit and resturaunts with free food due to the little people there. Because of that, Gabumon absorbed the X-antibody which Agumon had and the power was so big that he digivolved to Garurumon X and everyone was so scared that they told him he was banned from the village as they thought he was too much of a threat.